runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Zdzira
Table Of Contents 1. What Is Zdzira? 2. Zdzira Roles/Zdzira Command System 3. Zdzira Promotion System 4. Zdzira Ranks 5. Zdzira Leader 6. Zdzira Departments 7. Zdzira Awards/Medals 8. Zdzira Signatures 9. Clan History 10. Zdzira Arcade 11. Zdzira Skill Guides 12. Zdzira Competitions 13. Zdzira Top Site 14. How To Join Zdzira http://www.zdzira.com/forums/index.php 1. What Is Zdzira? Zdzira is a clan filled with very friendly members. Our events are optional, but you are advised to attend them when possible. Events are a great way to show your commitment to the clan, to rank up and get promotions, and a great way to meet new members. When an event on the calendar is stated as mandatory, however, you must attend, or have a good reason why you cannot. We require 90+ f2p combat to join Zdzira. We also have a 70+ f2p combat option within the same forums. If you wish to join Zdzira, you may join as a future member and once you hit level 90 combat in Free To Play, you can post a full member application. Our events have many diversities from Castle Wars to Pest Control. We also have several great F2P events such as Clan Wars. The promotion system that is designed in Zdzira is very unique but very effective. You receive points from attending events, from posting on the forums, and there are many other ways to obtain points. You may be wondering what points are for, right? Well, to obtain a promotion, you must have a certain number of points. You may spend them on a promotion to the next level up, or you may bank them for future use. It is advised to use the banking system because to counter your accumalated points, there is a robbery feature. When you have points and they are not in your bank, someone may steal up to 15% of your total points. It costs 200 points per day to have your points in your bank, but it is worth protecting them than losing them. Our command system also is very unique, giving control to different parts of the clan. There is one Clan Leader, Sleepspark. "Sparky" is the main admin who is in control of everything. Below the Clan Leader rank is the God Admin ranks. They are second in command after the clan Leader. Below the God Admins are the High Command members. They are highly ranked officials who have proven themselves worthy of command within the clan. After the High Command members, there are Officers who manage the members and help regulate the rules along with other things. From there, we have the full members of the clan. Put all of the effort that you can. Ranking up isn't as hard as you think. Your commitment and determination to get there is what will lead you to your goal. And of course, we have testimonials from clan members who will hopefully put any worries about the clan to rest: Quote byMickiebeth "Zdzira, to me is like a family, there's always someone around to talk to, even when you are sad =) Our System is one of THE best cause obviously, we have been around since 2006, proving that this clan has a bright future ahead of itself." Quote by Dav. I love ZDZ because it makes me happy. At first, I didn't want a clan until a friend told me to join. I imminently fell in love with the events, the happy people, and the feeling of belonging to something greater then RS. I went from 5 good friends to like 10 the first few weeks. 2. Zdzira Roles/Zdzira Command System Zdzira Leaders The Zdzira leaders have absolute power over the clan. The role of the Zdzira leaders is to ensure both command groups are actively completing their assignments and ensuring the clan is running correctly. The Zdzira Leaders consist of three individuals, the Zdzira Clan Leader and the Zdzira XO, and the Zdzira V-XO (Please note that this is subject to change, and the Zdzira clan leader (Sparky) has complete power over the XO and V-XO) The Zdzira leaders have the highest possible administration control of the forums. Zdzira High Command (HC) The High Command is the highest of all command groups. It is lead by the clan XO and overseen by the Clan Leader. The role of the High Command is to ensure the clan is running smoothly and correctly to the rules set out by the Clan Leader. The High Command must also create, advertise, and lead Official Zdzira events. All High Command members have administration powers on the Zdzira Forums, and IRC. All High Command members will be a leader of one of the designated Zdzira teams. Each High Command member has the ability to distribute a set amount of promotion points per week to any member(s) of their choosing. The points varies on how many members a team has. bZdzira Officers (OF)/b The Zdzira Officers are the 2nd highest command group in Zdzira. The Zdzira Officers are overseen by the High Command. The role of the Officers is to assist the High Command to ensure the clan is running smoothly and correctly to the rules set out by the Clan Leader. Each Officer will have high moderator access on the Zdzira Forums, along with half-op access to the Zdzira IRC and Channel Admin on the Zdzira Teamspeak. The officers also have the authority to grant promotion points among members. Zdzira Teams All Zdzira teams are to be lead by High Command members. The Team XO's are to be chosen by the team leaders, they do not gain any extra forum privileges, however they do gain the respect from team members. The team XO's role is to assist the team leader and to take over from the team leader in their absence. The team XO can be and is preferred to be a Officer. Here Is A Picture Of The Zdzira Command System http://www.zdzira.com/images/command_001.png 3. Zdzira Promotion System Zdzira has a very unique and affective way of granting promotions to its members. Years of trial and error has shown that it is easier to give each individual member small goals and when they achieve each small goal they bring themselves closer to a promotion. The Zdzira promotion point system is the only way in Zdzira to gain promotions. Promotions are important in Zdzira as it shows your experience, dedication, trustworthy and activeness within the clan. The higher your rank, the more respected you are by other clan members, high command and the clan leader. Gaining ranks is a lot easier than it may seem and can come around very quickly if you show your will to participate in the clan. Below is a list of how you can gain promotion points and the rules that follow them. NOTE: The Zdzira leader very rarely offers a free promotion to who he thinks suitable. This occurs VERY rarely and has happened only a handful of times in Zdzira history. 1. Event Activity Event activity is the easiest way to gain promotion points. Zdzira hold an average of 5 events a week, each type of event comes with a certain amount of promotion points. Generally 5.000 points plus 500 for each member that attends the event. All you need to do to earn these points is to attend the clan event and take part. Our events last between 30 minutes - 2 hours depending on the type and can also give you a good social experience with the other clan members. 2. Weekly Team Promotions When your application in Zdzira is successful you are placed into a team. Your team will be run by 2 leaders (CO's). These leaders each week will give away a number of promotion points. To earn these points, you must have completed the tasks set forth by the COs (At the beginning of a week, commonly called "Assignments") and must also have posted a report in your team report forums at the end of the week (Saturday-Sunday). The team leaders then give out promotion points to each member depending on how you have done. 3. Department Promotions The Zdzira departments are vital divisions within the clan. All members are recommended to join a Zdzira department upon completing the trial member rank. The leaders of each department will post assignments each week for the members of that department to complete. If the assignment is completed the department leader will grant promotion points to the department member depending on work done. Departments can be very easy and quick ways to gain promotion points while helping the clan. Zdzira currently have 4 departments, ZEM (Zdzira Event Management), ZMP (Zdzira Military Police), ZDR (Zdzira Diplomatic Relations), and ZRD (Zdzira Recruitment Department) 4. Clan Leader Promotions The Zdzira Clan Leader (Clan CO) and clan 2nd in command (XO) can grant promotion points to the persons of their choice. These can be awarded for such things from exceptional activity to helping in a special assignment. 5. Competitions The Zdzira High Command from time to time will hold clan-wide competitions. These may range from posting competitions, team wars, experience competitions, special event awards, and many more. A range of points can be awarded and these points can range from 5,000 points - 50,000 points per person if they win the competition! 4. Zdzira Ranks Once you have earned the promotion points you can then go ahead and request a new rank. As a military based clan we have military based teams that are Delta and Omega. For Example A rank from Each Team Would Look Like This - bDelta/b http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/images/ranks/10.jpg bOmega/b http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/images/zdz_ranks/army_dress/GY-G-VVV000SF.jpg We also Have Different Ranks For Other Roles - Clan Leaders Zdzira Leader http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/ranks/leaders/co.jpg Zdzira XO http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/ranks/leaders/xo.jpg Zdzira Vice XO http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/ranks/leaders/vxo.jpg Non Member Rank External Administrator http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/admin1.png Allie External Moderator http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/mod1.png Visitor http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/visitor1.png Allie http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/allie1.png Retired Member http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/retired1.png Enemy http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/enemy1.png Banned http://www.zdzira.com/zdzira/body/images/zdz_ranks/banned1.png 5. Zdzira Leader Sleepspark Sleepspark, our main leader, designed this clan by himself and has made it what it is today. He spends countless amounts of money monthly to keep this clan alive and thriving. Sparky is a great leader and this is shown by his committment to the clan, the clan itself, and exactly where Zdzira will head in the future. 6. Zdzira Departments Zdzira Event Management ZEM's role within the clan is to create events, come up with new event ideas, deal with event misconduct and give out punishments. Zdzira Military Police ZMP patrol and moderate the public forums of Zdzira to ensure no rule breaking is happening. Zdzira Diplomatic Relations ZDR communicate with other clans to arrange alliances. They also accept / decline wars within the diplomatic forums. They assign diplomats to visit other clans to engage in discussions. Zdzira Recruitment Department ZRD's role is to take charge of recruitment and to try and bring in as many new members into the clan. They are in charge of recruitment topics, videos and also to welcome the new members and make sure they feel at home. 7. Zdzira Awards/Medals In Zdzira as a military clan we have various Awards and Medals Medals - You Can Request Medals if you meet the Requirements, For example Medal of Power: Medal is earned by having 110+ f2p combat. If you have achieved this, Then you could apply for this Medal In The Application Forum Awards - Awards are different. They are given to you if the leader thinks you deserve them. For example: The Gold Ribbon The Gold Ribbon is the highest medal available to Zdzira members. This medal is only given out by the Zdzira Leader. This is a very rare medal to receive and is to acknowledged with great honor. 8. Zdzira Signatures Zdzira has its own signature maker also, and this helps a lot. 9. Clan History Zdzira was founded by Sparky (Sleepspark) back in August 2006. Sparky started clanning in the year 2000. His first clan was UFA (United Federation Alliance) which was recommended to him by a good friend named Sacraficer. UFA was a Star Trek based clan which was dedicated to good clean fun. It was an extremely active clan with over 100 active members in its hay-day. Sparky spent a long time in this clan gaining his way through the ranks. He was soon shown how to help update the website. His teacher (who was one of the clans leaders) named Rubadum, gave him the knowledge he needed to learn how to create his very own site, however, Sparky did not use this knowledge for another 6 years. UFA hit a downfall when communication broke between the 2 clan leaders. The clan was then split in 2. The main clan leader Lone Wolf1 decided to create his own clan and called it The Lone Wolves (TLW). Sparky decided to stick with his teacher and inspiration and remained in UFA. He remained with the clan for a few months until he decided to seek ventures elsewhere in the Star Trek clanning community. At this time, Sparky moved to a number of clans trying to find the right clan for him. He tried going to well established clans and didn't feel it was right for him. He joined some newly started clans and they weren't right for him as well. Unfortunately, Sparky's first clan was his inspiration and he couldn't find any clans as well built or as well established as these. Sparky thought about creating his own clan but didn't want the hassle of having to deal with the advertising, the contact with future members, and also the set-up. After a year or so of going from clan to clan, Sparky found the right clan for him, ironically this clan was called UAF. United Armed Forces. This clan was as well established and had the same system as UFA. He spent many years in this clan building his way up to becoming a co-leader. He created the clans website after time and became a well established member of the clans community. The clan leader, Wolfcry044 had to go away for a number of months and left the clan in the capable hands of Sparky. He was told by the clan leader that the clan was being handed over to him forever. With this, Sparky decided to change the direction of the clan. It was slowly dying because the games it was supporting were no longer being played by the masses that it use to be. Sparky thought long and hard and decided to change the clan from a Star Trek based clan to a RuneScape based clan. Within a month, the clan went from 10 members to 40 and was growing rapidly. The members were active and the clan was thriving. Sparky had control of the clan for a long period of time before the original clan leader, Wolfcry044, came back. Sparky gave control of the clan and all of its features back to Wolfcry044. Wolfcry044 was not happy that the clan had been transformed to support a different game and converted it back to its original Star Trek game. This caused problems in the clan and it went from an extremely active clan to a nearly dead clan. Wolfcry044 soon realized that the only way to have a active clan was to support an active game and soon reverted it back to a Runescape supported clan. Sparky remained the 2nd in command of this clan for well over a year. He gained many friends and Allys within the clan and enjoyed his time. However, after some time Sparky decided that the clan was becoming too much for him. He had his way of doing things and the clan was going in the opposite direction to how he expected it to be. In August 2006 Sparky left UAF and decided to give up clanning altogether. However, this didn't last long. A large amount of UAF members wanted Sparky to come back to UAF, but Sparky was not to do so and make that clear. Then, someone mentioned that Sparky should create his own clan... This got Sparky thinking for many days and after many discussions he decided to create Zdzira. Within the first 24 hours Zdzira had more members than UAF as over half of the members from UAF decided to join Zdzira. This gave Zdzira a massive boost to becoming a well established clan. Shortly after UAF stopped supporting the game Runescape and changed to another game. Both UAF and UFA are still running today with active forums and well established websites. Sparky wanted Zdzira to be of a similar consent to the previous clans he has been in. With the years of website development experience, he created a breath-taking website for the clan and designed a superb forum design. He set up extensive ranking systems and intelligent department and team systems which was a Runescape clan first. With these in place the aspect that Sparky dreamed of was in motion, Zdzira running itself. 10. Zdzira Arcade Zdzira not only focuses on the aspect of playing Runescape, but has also adapted it's own collection of arcade games that will intrigue you if you grow bored of playing runescape. We have a highscore section that shows who plays it and who currently has the highest score in each game. Games are added every so often, and you could even suggest games for us to add. 11. Zdzira Skill Guides Zdzira also includes skill guides that were created by members of Zdzira. For example, if a member has a great way to level up combat, they may create a guide for other members to see. This helps the clan by improving skills and improving our already great community. If you have any level 99s in any skills, you may post a small guide on what you did exactly to get from level 1 to 99 if you wish. We also have members constantly communicating and sharing ways to efficiently raise skills and even make money. If you have anything to contribute, feel free to! New guides are currently in the process of being written and you may share some of the credit by contributing to our collection of knowledge. 12. Zdzira Competitions Every now and then we hold competitions in Zdzira to either improve in game progress or forum activity. These can range from posting competitions to experience competitions. Competitions are worthwhile because there are rewards for coming in first, second, and even third place. These rewards are well worth it because the rewards could be up to 50,000 Zdzira points. With 50,000 Zdzira points, you could get better promotions and rank up even faster. In addition to points, medals are awarded to those who win these competitions. Medals are rare to come by and show extreme talent and participation. They are definitely something you would want to show off. 13. Top Sites Top Sites are help sites that determine which clans get the most views, the most activity, and the most popularity. Zdzira is currently ranked #9 on the top site Runescape100. This is the link to Runescape100: http://www.runescape100.com/ Z-100 is also a Runescape based top site that helps aid runescape players to different help websites and clans. Z-100 is the largest independent top site, and being 5th AND the highest ranked clan listed shows that we are a very active clan. This is the link to Z-100: http://www.zdzira.com/topsite/ Please do check these out. 14. How To Join Zdzira If you are interested or intrigued by Zdzira, visit our website at http://www.zdzira.com If you wish to visit, simply register an account and you have access to our forums and may communicate with us. If you want to join, Zdzira, we'd be happy to have you along. We have one requirement for all of Zdzira members and that is the following: 90 or higher combat in free to play, also referred to as F2P. After registering on our forums, visit this link: http://www.zdzira.com/forums/posting.php?mode=post&f=286 Post an application and a high ranked official will review it as soon as possible. If you don't meet our requirements, don't worry. We also have a section that is for future applicants. If you wish to join Zdzira as a future applicant, you must have the following: 70 or higher combat in free to play, also referred to as F2P. After registering on our forums, visit this link: http://www.zdzira.com/forums/posting.php?mode=post&f=393 Post an application and a high ranked official will review it as soon as possible. You can also visit our irc channel if you have any questions. The direct link to our irc channel is: http://www.zdzira.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=417 Or if you have mIRC or any other irc applications, our server is located on irc.swiftirc.net and our channel is #Zdzira. Feel free to also visit us in our clan chat channel "Zdziracc" in runescape, and we'll be happy to assist you. Category:Clans